The present invention relates to an arrangement for attaching a rail to a piston-cylinder control device, for instance an "Origa"-type piston-cylinder device, comprising a cylinder which is provided with two undercut grooves along at least one of its sides, said grooves extending parallel with one another and thus also with the cylinder axis. This rail may form a support rail, a brake rail for retardation of the piston movable in the cylinder, a mounting rail, a rail for steering a toothed belt which is used many times for controlling piston movement, and like rails.
It is known, for instance from European Patent Specification No. EP-A-0294350, to attach a rail to a piston-cylinder device of the aforesaid kind. In this case, the attachment is effected with the aid of two strips on one side provided with pronounced ridges which engage in corresponding grooves. The rail positioned adjacent the piston-cylinder device is secured to said device, by screwing the strips against one another.
Cylinders of the aforedescribed kind are produced by press extrustion, as are also the aforesaid strips. It is not possible to achieve great precision by extrusion, and the configuration and position of the grooves and the ridges along the cylinder and along the strips respectively will vary. The guide rail, which is discussed in the aforesaid European Patent Application No. EP-A-0294350, is often found to be warped subsequent to extrusion. Consequently, in the aforesaid examples, it is not possible to achieve precise parallelity and that a slide moving along the guide rail will "wobble" as a result thereof.